Late Night Musings
by LittleMissHotPepper
Summary: Murdock's thoughts about a sleeping Face.


It was late –that bewitching hour between early, budding morning and deep, dense night. Murdock loved this time. It was easy for him to think now, without the bustling confusion of the day, without the distraction. He felt…clarity. Relief. It was also his favorite time of day because he was rewarded with the glorious sight of a sleeping Templeton "Faceman" Peck. It was almost as glorious as the sight of Face above him, his expression contorted in pleasure. But Murdock didn't get to enjoy those moments with quite as much focus, considering he was a little distracted himself. Now he could relish in the afterglow -absorb and catalogue all the sensory information. His hand was splayed across Face's lower stomach, and he dragged his thumb slowly back and forth across the soft skin. It wasn't a sexual touch, not now anyway. Murdock simply loved the warmth and contact. Face's skin was always so wonderfully warm and inviting, so pleasant to touch. Murdock secretly wished he could crawl underneath Face's skin and stay there, become a part of him, part of that warmth.

Part of Murdock ached, prickled, when he wasn't near Face. He could contain it for the most part, but it led to a bit of desperation when the two were finally alone. It was alright now though; the burning need was quelled, the fire in his blood sated. Murdock scooted closer to Face's sleeping form ever so slowly so that his chest was pressed to Face's back. He slid his hand up slowly, letting it come to rest upon Face's chest. He could feel the gentle rise and fall with every tranquil breath. It was a nice reminder that Face was still alive. After a particularly bad day he loved to fall asleep with his palm against Face's chest. It kept the nightmares at bay and when he woke up with a jolt of fright, it was instant conformation that his dreams were a lie, that his Facey was still there with him.

Murdock pressed his lips gently against the soft skin of Face's shoulder, working his way from the outer curve to the inner nook where his shoulder met his neck. In the midst of their passion Murdock loved to kiss and nip at this area of tender flesh. It still tasted of sweat, salty and slick. Murdock delighted in Face's taste. When they had prolonged time together Murdock would work his way up Face's body, kissing and licking the inside of his ankles and up his calves, stopping to press his lips against the back of Face's knees. He would run his tongue along the inside of Face's thighs and up his toned stomach, pressing kisses to his shoulders and neck. Working all the way up to Face's lips before finally returning back between Face's thighs and engulfing him in warm, wet heat. Murdock shivered slightly at his thoughts, the corners of his lips quirking in a small grin. He loved that he could make Face lose control, throw his head back and cry out Murdock's name in frenzied ecstasy. But he also loved submitting completely to Face, allowing the other man free reign over his body, to touch and take as he pleased. He loved the feeling of Face inside of him, full and complete. It was absolute pleasure at its most primal form. Two beings as close to occupying a single space as the laws of physics would allow, but damned if they didn't try. With Face, it was an act of beauty to Murdock. Something sacred, an expression of love. A pleasure he wished would never end.

Sometimes Murdock had to pinch himself just to remind him that this was all real. He couldn't believe that the notoriously womanizing, devilishly handsome Templeton Peck was beside him in his bed, this night and hopefully every night to follow. It was literally a dream come true. Murdock was shaken from his thoughts when he felt the sleeping man in his arms turn toward him, chest to chest. "Hey," Face murmured, drowsiness still evident in his voice. He closed his eyes again, pressing his forehead to Murdock's. "Can't sleep?"

"Oh, I'm alright." Murdock replied quietly. "Just thinking."

" 'bought what?"

Murdock smiled. "You." Face smiled back and pressed a gentle kiss to Murdock's lips. Murdock moved his lips pliantly against Face's, parting them to allow Face's tongue to slip past. He hummed happily, sliding his tongue along Face's in a sleepy, relaxed rhythm. They broke apart slowly, closing with another close-lipped tender kiss, a parting signature.

"I love you," Murdock said. He was always a little nervous every time he said those three powerful words, scared of how Face would reply, despite the numerous times they had exchanged the sentiment.

"I love you too, Murdock. Now get some sleep." Face kissed him again before they settled together, Murdock's head against Face's chest. He smiled slightly and closed his eyes, knowing he would sleep soundly in the arms of his lover tonight.

Hope you all enjoyed it! Reviews of all kinds are most gladly excepted. They make my day :)


End file.
